In general, financial accounting applications assist users in tracking financial transactions. The financial transactions typically span multiple financial accounts. For example, a user may have a credit card account, a banking account, a savings account, and/or another account used to track financial transactions.
Often times, a user will review previous financial transactions using a financial accounting application to ensure that no fraudulent charges have been made on their account. While it is typically easy for a user to identify a fraudulent financial transaction within their own account, it may be difficult for the user to identify the origin of the fraud. For example, if the user's account information (e.g., their credit card information) was stolen during a previous financial transaction (e.g., by a cashier processing the previous financial transaction), the user may not be able to determine the time and location where the account information was stolen. Further, it often difficult or impossible to warn others who may have had their account information taken at the same time and/or same location.